Dance and sex
by Dragonha
Summary: A la nuit tombée, la musique s'anime et certains aiment à s'amuser dans des discothèques. Mais ils seraient tellement mieux dans un lit… qu'ils vont réussir à faire les deux choses dans la soirée. Kaname x Zéro, Kain x Aîdo.


**Auteur :** Drag (la contaminée par VK)

**Disclamer :** Pourquoi ! Juste Zéro et Kaname ! Puis Shiki et Takuma et Kain et Aidô dans la foulée. Pas possible ? Méchante Matsuri Hino. Bref, y sont pas à moi, sinon ça se saurait !

**Résumé :** A la nuit tombée, la musique s'anime et certains aiment à s'amuser dans des discothèques. Mais ils seraient tellement mieux dans un lit… qu'ils ne vont qu'écouter leurs instincts, et réussir à faire les deux choses dans la soirée. Kaname x Zéro, Kain x Aidô.

**Warning :** Lire deux lemons, ça vous dit ? Alors c'est ici, pour tous ceux qui ont l'âge et qui aiment les choses explicites entre hommes. Les autres, veuillez appuyer sur la petite croix rouge ou sur Précédent. Le rating est clairement justifié par deux, oui deux lemons.

Note : cette fois pas de filles du tout ! Je boycotte les filles de VK et leur bashing pour me concentrer sur deux jolis couples qui le méritent bien. Présence d'OC cependant pour le bien de la fic. Ah ! J'allais oublier dans cet os Kaname et Aidô ont un an de plus que les autres.

**Titre : ****Dance and sex. **

Il était midi au lycée Sagara, l'heure de se rendre à la cafétéria… normalement. Un groupe de quatre jeunes avaient pourtant choisi de casser la croûte tranquillement sur le toit. Quatre garçons tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres mangeaient leur bentô.

« Kain, tu peux me passer ma canette de Fanta, s'il te plaît ? » demanda un blond « Laquelle, y en a deux, idiot. » répondit un roux assez grand. « Arrêtes de me charrier, y en a qu'une ! Je vous connais, vous changez jamais vos habitudes, toi tu prends toujours du coca comme Zéro. Et Shiki, ne boit que de l'eau, travail de mannequin oblige. »

« Si tu crois que ça m'amuse, je préférerais boire du coca. » répliqua le dit mannequin, un beau brun aux cheveux emmêlés. « Arrêter vos conneries. » Et celui-ci c'est Zéro, le mec pas bavard de la bande, un magnifique argenté aux beaux yeux améthyste.

L'avantage, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il parlait, ses trois amis se la bouclaient, malheureusement pour lui, ils étaient habitués et reprenaient de plus belle leur conversation. « Ah ! Mon pauvre Zéro, t'es bien trop coincé. Je sais ce qui te faut. Je vais en boîte ce soir avec Taku-chan, viens avec nous. »

« Sans façon, je ne veux pas vous voir bourré une seconde fois. Et surtout, je veux préserver mon appart de votre haleine puante à ce moment-là. » Le pauvre garçon avait bien malgré lui dû supporter une fois ce détestable tableau. On comprendra aisément, qu'après avoir eu du vomi sur son plancher et une joyeuse vision des attributs de ses amis en train de coucher avec de jeunes hommes dans son canapé, il ne veuille plus accepter cela.

« Oh ! Allez, tu nous en veux toujours d'avoir investi ton appart il y a quelques mois ? Ce n'est pas vraiment de notre faute, ton studio était le plus proche de la boîte, et on avait tes clés, on a juste profité de l'aubaine. Je parie que tu aurais fait la même chose que nous, à notre place. » répliqua Kain.

« C'est bien là que tu te goures. D'abord je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds dans une boîte. De deux, je ne me serais pas saoulé et enfin, je n'aurais pas investi ta maison alors que tu n'étais pas là, et que tu m'aurais pas donné la permission. » s'énerva Zéro.

« Enfin, qu'importe. C'est décidé tu viens avec nous ce soir. On va t'apprendre à faire la fête. Et avec un peu de chance, tu trouveras une fille ou un mec. » « Ouais, renchérit le brun, tu es le seul d'entre nous à être bi, d'après ce qu'on en sait, tu pourrais en profiter pour te faire dépuceler. »

A son dernier mot, les deux autres sursautèrent, tandis que la pauvre victime rougit et se cacha le visage avec son repas. « De quoi ? Bon sang, parce que t'es vierge ? Rooh ! Mon Zéro-chan c'est du gâchis, avec ton corps, et accessoirement ton cerveau, tu peux faire craquer n'importe qui ! Alors c'est sûr à 100 %, tu viens avec nous. On va te rendre très sexy et tu vas allumer le Kingdom en un rien de temps. » déclara avec fierté Kain.

« J'ai dit non ! » « Mais on te laisse pas le choix. On se retrouve chez toi ce soir à dix heures. » termina Ichijo. La sonnerie de la cloche sauva Ichijo Takuma et Akatsuki Kain d'une mort douloureuse que Zéro se plaisait à imaginer depuis le fameux soir de beuverie et sexe.

Donc, les quatre garçons filèrent en cours, et la journée se passa, omis ce moment, sans incident. Lorsque Kiryuu Zéro rentra chez lui, il eut le plaisir de recevoir un appel de son frère. « Coucou Nii-san. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? » « Malheureusement oui. Mais dis moi toujours ce que tu veux, j'aurais peut-être la possibilité d'échapper à ses deux malades qui me servent soi-disant d'amis. »

« Ouh là ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait cette fois ? » demanda Ichiru. Son frangin lui raconta alors son problème. « Mouhahaha ! Trop fort, eh ben soit Nii-san, on se verra peut-être ce soir alors. Je crois que mon meilleur ami m'emmène justement au Kingdom. A toute, frérot. »

Là-dessus, il raccrocha laissant là en plan son pauvre frère qui digérait l'information. Ils s'étaient passé le mot pour l'énerver nom d'un chien ! _'Ben puisque c'est comme ça, j'irais pas. Compter pas sur moi bande de sales tricheurs ! Pas vrai ça, on me demande même pas mon avis ! C'est plus qu'injuste, j'ai le droit de ne pas vouloir aller en boîte ça m'intéresse pas. Et puis qui me dit que je trouverais un mec à cette putain de soirée.'_

En effet, il avait toujours réussi à le cacher à ses amis mais il était gay. Cependant, à quoi cela servait-il maintenant de le cacher puisqu'ils étaient tous gays au final. N'empêche qu'il se demandait parfois pourquoi il était ami avec deux fous comme Ichijo et Akatsuki, il ne pouvait plus faire ce qu'il voulait, c'était un comble. Il avait dix-huit ans nom de dieu, il avait donc tous les droits, ainsi qu'un permis moto mais ça c'est encore autre chose.

L'argenté pensa bien à fuir son appart et aller se réfugier ailleurs, mais il savait que ce serait inutile. Le blond et le roux, lui ayant déjà fait le coup pour une soirée de fin d'année, il savait qu'il serait vite retrouvé.

Il jura et pesta pendant quelques minutes avant de finalement se résoudre à passer une sale soirée. Il se contenta de manger et de prendre une douche avant l'arrivée de ses chers camarades.

A 21 h 50 pile, les deux fêtards tapèrent à sa porte. A contrecœur, Zéro vint leur ouvrir. « Yo ! Zéro-chan. Je suis content que tu te sois décidé finalement. Ca aurait été bête de perdre du temps à te chercher ou à te résigner à nous suivre. Ne perdons pas de temps, dans la chambre illico. Faut te trouver la tenue parfaite pour ce soir. » déclara joyeux Takuma en entrant dans la pièce.

Rapidement, la chambre à coucher fut investie et mise à sac pour farfouiller dans la garde-robe. « Ah ! Ah ! Je l'ai ! Ca t'ira parfaitement et je suis sûr que tu ne l'as jamais mis ! C'était un superbe cadeau que je t'ai fait et tu ne l'utilises même pas. Vilain va ! » s'attrista Kain en sortant LA tenue.

Pour cause, il était évident que si Zéro ne l'avait pas mise, c'était parce qu'il avait une bonne raison. C'était clairement un ensemble indécent, une vaste blague que lui avait fait Akatsuki le jour de son anniversaire. « Comment peux-tu ne serait ce que penser que je vais enfiler ça ! Dans tes rêves oui ! C'est hors de question, si je le mets ce sera contraint et forcé. Tu veux que je me fasse arrêter pour incitation à la débauche ma parole ! »

« Mais non ! Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes pour te forcer à la mettre. Ichi-chan, tu me files un coup de main ? » Le roux avait dit ça avec un sourire carnassier qui ne plut définitivement pas à son ami aux cheveux d'argent. Ce fut sans surprise que la pauvre victime tenta de s'échapper.

« Hi ! Hi ! » Le rictus de connivence qu'affichait le blond, et accessoirement son rire, lui hérissa les cheveux sur la nuque. « Bouges donc pas Zéro-kun. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper, alors fous-toi à poil et plus vite que ça ! Ou je te déshabille moi-même. » dirent coquinement les deux amis à leur proie.

La sueur coula sur le cou de l'argenté quand les deux fous s'approchèrent de lui. Dans un réflexe, il fouilla la pièce du regard, rien ne pourrait l'aider… sauf peut-être ses cours de karaté. « Oh ! Non, n'y penses pas Zéro. On sait que tu es fort, mais on est deux, on va t'avoir de toute façon. Alors fais pas ta mijaurée et mets-toi à poil, on a perdu assez de temps. » susurra Kain sûr de lui.

Définitivement des malades, le pauvre supplicié tourna sur lui-même et voulu filer hors de la pièce et les enfermer dedans avec l'affriolante tenue. Manque de pot, un roux bien entraîné lui fit un croche-patte. Le Kiryuu fut dès lors immobilisé à terre. « Bien, on n'y va, passe lui la tenue Ichi-chan. »

Kain s'était carrément assis sur lui et maintenant ses bras au sol. Seuls les jambes étaient plus ou moins libres. Zéro se défendit donc comme il le put, brassant l'air avec ses jambes. Mais le blond arriva sans peine à les maintenir le temps d'enfiler le dessous. Les deux garçons changèrent de place, afin de mettre son haut à leur copain préféré. Dans un souci d'esthétisme, Akatsuki enfila deux serres-poignets de coton noir à son ami toujours allongé.

Une fois debout, ils admirèrent leur travail. Le noir lui allait vraiment trop bien, mettant en valeur sa peau blanche et ses jolis yeux. Le joli modèle pesta, c'était bien trop juste au corps. Pas qu'il était serré mais il trouvait vraiment que cela ne lui allait pas, et que surtout ce n'était pas son style.

« Allez admire-toi dans la glace, Casanova. » Takuma le poussa devant le miroir et ce qu'il vit lui confirma que ce n'était pas du tout, mais du tout son style. Il n'était pas un Bad boy quoi que les autres puissent en penser.

« Voilà ! Là t'es sexy. Allez, on y va, on se fait un brin de toilette et on y go. » déclara ravi le blondinet. « Non, j'y vais pas. Hors de question que je me fasse arrêter à cause de vos bêtises. » grogna Zéro.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'as pas le choix. Allez, viens ! Et ne touches pas à ta tenue, t'es vraiment parfait comme ça. » « Tu te fous de moi, c'est pas du tout moi ! Ce n'est pas mon style bon sang. » cria l'argenté. « On s'en fiche Zéro-chan, il faut juste que tu sois sexy et à l'aise. Et comme tu ne t'es pas plains de ça, tu viens un point c'est tout. » répliqua d'un ton sans appel Kain.

C'est ainsi que deux garçons en traînèrent un troisième hors de l'appartement et ce jusqu'à la boîte, qui ne se trouvait qu'à cinq minutes à pied. Il y avait une jolie file qui les attendait déjà. Cependant, Ichijo avait une technique imparable pour passer en premier.

Il sortit une petite carte de plastique de sa poche et devança tout le monde. La foule protesta mais elle se calma vite lorsque le videur vérifia l'objet, c'était bien une carte vip. Les trois amis purent alors entrer sans problème.

La musique leur arriva tout de suite forte et entraînante. Cependant, Kain leur fit signe d'aller chercher une table pendant qu'il s'occupait d'aller prendre des bières au bar. Zéro en profita pour demander à son ami d'où il tenait une telle carte. « Un de mes amis est très connu ici, il en a donné à plusieurs de ses copains. »

Ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps que deux garçons s'approchèrent d'eux. Le sourire du blond les incita à s'asseoir. « Salut vous deux. Vous êtes seul ? Ca vous dirait une petite danse ? »

« On est célibataires tous les deux. Cependant, vous pourriez attendre un peu ? Un autre ami est allé chercher à boire. On dansera avec vous après ça. D'accord ? » argumenta Ichi-chan. Il voyait bien que Zéro était extrêmement gêné, il avait donc tout naturellement répondu pour eux deux, son petit argenté acquiesçant à ses propos. « Super. J'ai hâte de voir votre pote, on a justement un troisième ami. »

Le garçon qui venait de parler était pas trop mal et s'était assis juste à côté de Takuma. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux verts, plus ou moins le genre du blondinet. Quand à celui qui avait pris racine près du 'Bad boy' il était bien de sa personne, c'était un blond aux yeux clairs. « Au fait, je m'appelle Ray et lui c'est Kyle. Ah ! Et le pote qui nous rejoint, dit-il en le pointant du doigt dans la foule, c'est Darren. »

Il montrait un garçon aux cheveux courts d'un rouge vif et aux yeux bleus, pas du tout le genre de Kain. « Voilà, les gars, les boissons. Oh ! Je vois qu'on a déjà de la compagnie. » sourit justement Akatsuki revenant avec ses trois bières. « Vous me faites de la place ? Piouf ! C'est vraiment bondé ce soir. Je me suis sans doute fait peloter dix fois en revenant ! Je me demande pourquoi y a autant d'agitation. »

« Oh ! Ca c'est parce qu'un gars qui a ses entrées ici va se pointer. Et il y a une foule d'admiratrices en chaleur… et des admirateurs. Les gars auront plus de chance de toutes les façons, il est gay, comme les deux potes qu'il amène toujours avec lui. » répondit Ray.

Tous acquiescèrent et entamèrent leur bière, les trois incrustes ayant aussi amenés leur consommation avec eux. « Bon, on va danser. » lança joyeusement Ichijo en se levant et entraînant le brun craquant sur la piste. « On te suis. » souffla Kain en vidant son verre. « Sans moi. » acheva Zéro. « Mais non, fais pas ton timide, je ne vais pas te manger, mon beau. » murmura suavement le blond.

« C'est pas ça, je ne sais pas danser. Et je ne veux pas me ridiculiser. » répliqua le beau gosse. « Allons, on s'en fiche, je vais t'aider, y suffit de suivre le rythme. Allez amènes-toi. » Là-dessus, le pauvre garçon ne put répliquer et fut amené sur l'aire de danse.

La musique qui était diffusée était un bon vieux rock, tout le monde se déchaînait sur l'air, rendant Zéro fébrile. Cependant, son partenaire sentit son trouble et lui attrapa les mains. Il imprima un certain rythme aux épaules de son beau danseur amateur, puis sur ses hanches. Enfin, l'argenté se lâcha et se calqua sur le rythme de son voisin.

« Ouais c'est ça, tu vous que tu sais danser, suffit de se lâcher. » cria le garçon. Il profita de corriger un peu la position des jambes de son nouvel ami pour le peloter un peu. Bien évidemment, le pauvre innocent rougit de se faire ainsi tâter, mais laissa couler. « T'as de jolies fesses, Zéro-chan. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire encore mieux. Joue un peu plus des hanches. » De nouveau, il lui montra comment faire.

Mais cette fois, il profita de l'occasion pour se coller à son argenté et plaquer ses fesses contre l'aine du garçon. Il positionna également les mains de son partenaire sur sa taille, sachant qu'il aurait plus facile de suivre la cadence, mais également, en espérant se faire tripoter. Ce qui n'arriva évidemment pas, Zéro ne comprenant pas le message silencieux.

'_Dommage, il m'a l'air encore un peu coincé. Peut-être un peu plus d'alcool, et je pourrais me le faire facile.'_ pensa Kyle. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, le blond eu l'occasion toute trouvée, ils revinrent tous les six en même temps à la table. Après une deuxième rasade, Ichijo retourna sur la piste avec son brun, bon danseur mais certainement pas son coup du soir.

Quand à Kain, il resta assis, et envoya bouler sa sangsue, une danse ça va, mais qu'il se fasse pas de fausses idées, il était pas du tout son type. De toutes les manières, il avait quelqu'un en vue et était amoureux. Zéro et Ichijo le savaient même très bien. Il les bassinait assez souvent sur ce gars pour qu'il sache qui c'était, et même le reconnaître.

Prenant exemple sur son rouquin d'ami, Zéro envoya promener le blond gentiment. Confiant celui-ci s'effaça, tout prêt à revenir à la charge au moment opportun. « T'as bien fait de l'envoyer paître, Zéro-chan. Je leur fais pas confiance à ces types-là. Ichi a du le remarquer aussi, il est grand, il saura se débrouiller pour le mettre sur les roses. » déclara Kain, content que Zéro ne soit pas tombé dans le piège. Par ailleurs, il allait les tenir à l'œil, sachant pertinemment qu'ils pouvaient revenir pour retenter un coup.

« Ca n'empêche, on va finir par te trouver quelqu'un, Zéro-chan. Un beau mec d'après ce qu'on a compris. Ca se voit clairement que t'as un penchant pour les hommes. T'aurais pu nous le dire, ca nous aurait évité de jouer aux détectives. Et accessoirement de donner de faux espoirs aux filles de la classe. » déclara Kain, avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ! Parce que vous m'avez espionné, c'est ça ? » cria l'argenté en rougissant. « Mais non, je t'ai dit qu'on avait enquêté, pas qu'on t'avait suivi. Il a suffit de faire parler Shiki, c'est le seul à connaître tout tes secrets. » répliqua le rouquin.

« Grr. » grogna le garçon dans son coin. « Enfin, on verra ça tout à l'heure, viens danser une fois avec moi. » proposa son ami. L'argenté prit la main tendue et le suivit sans trop rechigner. Kain lui montra comment il dansait, bien mieux que ceux qui avaient tenté de les draguer.

Pour sûr, ça avait beau être un rock, son ami avait le chic pour rester sensuel même sur ce rythme endiablé. Sans surprise, donc Zéro se calqua sur les mouvements de son copain. Ils se déhanchèrent donc allègrement sur l'air de 'Eyes of Tiger'. Les personnes proches d'eux les lorgnèrent très vite, leurs mouvements fluides et sensuels embrassant les sens de ceux qui les regardaient.

Ensemble, les deux garçons dansèrent plusieurs danses d'affiliées. Ce qui attira l'attention de tous les gens à proximité, qui les mataient allègrement. Ichijo fut très fier d'eux. Cependant, avec toute cette agitation pour eux seuls, l'arrivée d'un groupe de trois personnes passa inaperçu. Ce qui semblerait-il ne fit pas particulièrement plaisir au leader du groupe.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Et mon fan club alors ? » éructa un beau blond aux divins yeux bleus. « Faut croire qu'ils en avaient marre. » ricana un des garçons derrière lui. « Moi, je dirais plutôt qu'il y a un spectacle intéressant au centre de leur attention. Du coup, ton entrée passe à la trappe. » répliqua le deuxième.

« Oh ! La ferme ! Allons plutôt voir ces piqueurs d'entrée. S'il y a matière intéressante, je me montrerai conciliant, mais sinon, je craque dedans. » répliqua énervé le blond. Là-dessus, les trois avancèrent, jusqu'au cercle formé. Lorsqu'ils approchèrent, quelques personnes reconnurent le garçon aux yeux clairs et s'écartèrent, laissant avancer jusqu'au centre les trois nouveaux arrivants.

La vue les stupéfia dès lors, deux canons se déhanchaient bien trop indécemment pour leurs pauvres cœurs. L'un portait une chemise mauve, dont les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts avec un pantalon de cuir noir. L'autre était sans aucun doute le plus indécent des deux. Il avait un fin gilet noir sans manches uniquement retenu par deux chaînes d'argent, ainsi qu'un mini short de coton noir qui s'arrêtait à deux centimètres de ses fesses, savamment moulées par le tissu.

« Gloups. » Trois déglutissements à cette vision enchanteresse. « C'est pas vrai ! Zéro ? Je n'y crois pas ! Ou est-ce qu'il a eu une tenue pareille, et d'où il sort ce déhanché ?» murmura le garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux argent. « Tu le connais, ce gars ? » demanda, semble-t-il un peu en colère, son ami aux cheveux clairs.

« Ah ! Ne prends pas la mouche. C'est juste mon frère qui danse avec un de ses meilleurs amis. D'ailleurs je suis surpris de ne pas voir l'autre. Rassures-toi, mon frangin ne te le piquera pas ton rouquin de cousin. » rétorqua Ichiru.

Seul le brun n'avait pipé mot, trop concentré sur les fesses parfaites moulées dans le short noir. Enfin, la musique s'arrêta et les deux danseurs s'arrêtèrent, retournant gentiment à leur table. Ils laissèrent également soupirer les spectateurs d'avoir perdu un si joli show. Sans plus tarder, le petit groupe de trois suivit les deux bombes jusqu'à leur table.

Bien évidemment, Ichijo était revenu avec eux et ils partagèrent une troisième bière qu'il avait commandé pendant la danse sensuelle de ses amis. Peu de temps après leur première gorgée, ils furent interpellés. « Eh ben, tu te fais remarqué cousin. Au point de me piquer la vedette. Enfin, je passerais sur ce coup, faut dire que vous étiez tellement chaud que personne peut vous en vouloir. »

« Aidô ! Heu… désolé, je ne savais pas que tu devais venir. » s'excusa Kain. « Oh le menteur. » murmurèrent en parfaite synchro Zéro et Takuma. « De toute façon, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps à toi. Mais tu pourrais nous présenter à tes amis, je les vois pour la première fois tout de même. On parle à chaque fois de nous mais pas d'eux, c'est fou, non ? »

« Non. » murmurèrent bassement les quatre autres. « Ah oui, alors, lui c'est Zéro Kiryuu, le gars avec qui j'ai dansé et le blond là, c'est Ichijo Takuma. Les gars, je vous présente… » « Ton cousin, on avait capté. Et puis, depuis le temps que tu nous parles de lui, on l'avait reconnu depuis le début. »

Le roux complètement rouge baissa les yeux devant l'attitude mesquine de ses camarades. « Oh, alors comme ça tu parles de moi à tes amis ? C'est gentil, je peux m'asseoir ? Ah tant que j'y pense, voici Kaname Kuran, le brun et Ichiru Kiryuu. Ton frère donc Zéro-kun, si j'ai bien tout compris. »

« Oui. » acquiescèrent les deux frères tandis que Kaname et Ichiru se faisaient la réflexion mentale qu'ils n'étaient désormais plus considérés que comme un décor pour la séduction de leur ami aux cheveux clairs. Sans s'en offenser, ils s'assirent et discutèrent avec leurs homologues, tandis que les deux cousins se parlaient allègrement de tout et de rien.

Pendant toute leur conversation, Ichijo zieuta l'entrée de la boîte, Ichiru fit de même avec un coin de la salle et les deux derniers se jetaient des petits coups d'œil, extrêmement discrets. Au point qu'aucun des deux ne remarqua le manège de son voisin, en tout point similaire au sien.

Enfin, quelqu'un s'avança de nouveau vers eux. « Yo, les gars. Ben dis donc, je vous trouve en charmante compagnie. Ichi-chan, tu peux venir deux secondes, j'ai un truc à te dire. » Captant tout de suite le message, très peu subtile, le blond se leva et suivit son ami sur la piste. Ils s'éloignèrent assez du groupe pour ne pas être vu et flirter en toute liberté, sans risque de se faire charrier. Kain et Zéro ne manqueraient pas, une fois de plus, de se moquer d'eux et de l'amour qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler, ha! Ils pouvaient parler eux !

Peu de temps après, Ichiru suivit le même chemin, il se faufila sur la piste pour se diriger vers la console du DJ. Son petit ami soit dit en passant, de 15 ans plus vieux que lui. « Tôga, je peux venir maintenant ? Tu me manques trop. Je veux profiter de toi, là. Fais-toi remplacer immédiatement ou je romps. Okay ? » menaça un argenté en manque de câlins… et de sexe.

Un sourire un peu crispé lui répondit et fit signe à son remplaçant. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de lui murmurer : « y en a qui ont de la chance d'avoir une petite merveille comme ça. » S'il savait le caractère de sa petite merveille, il ne tiendrait pas ce genre de discours, surtout quand la petite perle était en manque de cochonneries.

Bref, deux couples s'étaient déjà éclipsés plus ou moins discrètement de la discothèque. Ichiru ramenant son Tôga chez lui, et Ichijo et Shiki s'en allant on ne sait où. Restaient donc, les deux cousins piailleurs et deux garçons qui se tournaient autour.

Zéro en eut bientôt assez de jouer les figurants pour son pote, quitte à s'ennuyer autant aller danser pour se défouler. Kaname le regarda partir, avec un petit pincement au cœur. Il fut un peu soulagé de voir qu'il ne faisait que se rendre sur la piste pour danser, et pas pour rejoindre un mec, comme les deux autres.

Il déjanta bien vite quand sa jolie cible se déhancha indécemment, bon d'accord c'était une bonne chanson pop mais ce n'était pas la peine de rameuter les gros baveux et les pervers. En remarquant un s'approcher dangereusement des superbes fesses de son argenté, Kuran vit rouge et se leva prestement, enserrant par derrière la taille fine de Zéro.

« Cherches-tu à tout prix un partenaire du soir pour te conduire comme un débauché, Zéro ? Et si je ne suis pas d'accord moi ? » murmura-t-il contre une oreille. « Mm ! Kaname-san, ne me soufflez pas dans l'oreille, et puis pourquoi vous me dites ça, je ne suis pas un pervers, je ne fais que danser. »

« Mais bien sûr, et tous ses voyeurs autour de toi, c'est quoi ? Pas question que je te cède à quelqu'un, tu es à moi. Tu es bien trop beau, et semble-t-il bien trop pur pour ces salopards. Au moins déhanches-toi contre moi, là je n'aurais pas de raison d'être jaloux. Souviens-toi désormais toujours que tu m'as tapé dans l'œil et que je ne te laisserais pas filer. »

Zéro était stupéfait, ainsi il n'était pas le seul à avoir flashé, il sourit de bonheur à cette simple pensée, embrasant un peu plus le feu couvert de son fantasme. « Ne souris qu'à moi comme ça Zéro. Sinon, tu auras à faire à moi. » susurra le brun.

En réponse, le garçon ne fit que se coller un peu plus à lui, et continua à se mouver de manière très sexy. Et surtout bien trop proche pour laisser Kaname de marbre. La fièvre ne tarda pas à s'emparer du corps des deux garçons, l'argenté se coulant contre ce corps puissant, et parfait. L'autre commençait sérieusement à sentir une gêne pointer au sud de son corps.

« Hé, chaton, on y va, je ne tiens plus. » Et avant même d'avoir pu penser à protester, le plus jeune se vit traîner hors de la boîte. Après quelques pas, Kuran lâcha sa main, et se pencha, c'est là que Zéro eut une bouffée de chaleur. Dans son état second, il ne remarqua que sur le tard que son partenaire lui fourrait un casque dans les mains.

« Allez, Zéro monte, on file. » Le garçon hésita un instant mais sa conscience choisit pour lui et ordonna à son cerveau : « Enfiles ce casque et poses ton cul sur la moto, direction le paradis ! » Zéro se retrouva donc à enlacer de près son joli presque amant, et resserra sa prise à cette pensée. Un être parfait rien que pour lui, pour une fois, il s'estimait chanceux, et espérait que ça durerait.

Kaname s'empressa de mettre les gaz, et démarra en trombe, pressé de rentrer dévorer l'ange qui le tenait fermement à la taille. Non, il ne devait pas penser à ses mains fines, qu'il imaginait déjà dans ses cheveux, ou en train de caresser son dos ! Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement lui parut interminable. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin, au pied d'un immeuble de dix étages, visiblement luxueux. Le motard descendit sa bécane au parking, se gara à sa place habituelle et se débarrassa de sa protection. Zéro l'enleva également et se vit d'autorité happé par une paire de bras, qui le firent descendre de l'engin.

« Ah ! Kaname-san ! Faites un peu doucement. » « Non, tu as voulu me séduire et bien subis-en les conséquences, petit allumeur pervers. » Aussitôt, une paire de lèvres empêcha le lycéen de parler. Fougueux, sauvage et exaltant, vraiment trop bon, Zéro sentait qu'il avait à faire à un vrai dieu.

Un ballet fiévreux se jouait dans leurs bouches, Kaname dominant intimement son petit argenté. Il devenait définitivement fou, de ses lèvres, de ses yeux mi-clos et de cette délicieuse langue timide qui bataillait avec la sienne. Les gémissements sourds qu'il entendait ne l'incitaient que plus à continuer sa séance taquine.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, un petit bruit plus qu'excitant s'échappa de leurs lèvres. Ils n'allaient pas attendre plus longtemps, le brun se décida à foncer dans l'ascenseur, tenant toujours son homme fermement contre sa poitrine. Il souleva son compagnon, pas bien lourd, sans problème, lui faisant lâcher un cri de surprise. En quelques foulées rapides, ils se trouvaient dans l'habitacle de fer, appuyant sur le bouton pour monter au dixième étage.

Ne voulant perdre la moindre minute, Kaname investit de nouveau son Zéro, l'embrassant dans le cou, ou mordillant la chaire pour la marquer comme sienne tout de suite. Il en était à son quatrième suçon quand la sonnerie de la machine les tira de leur petit nuage. Les portes ouvertes, Kuran s'empressa d'atteindre l'entrée de son logement, reposant Zéro deux secondes, pour prendre ses clés et ouvrir son appartement. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, relançant un troisième baiser encore plus affolant que les autres.

**Appartement de Zéro**

« Vite, ouvre cette porte, Kain. Je ne vais plus me retenir très longtemps. » Bon, il avait assez fait durer le suspens, et trop fait attendre son presque amant. Mais quatre ans de frustration, l'obligeait également à se faire désirer, il ne voulait pas être qu'un coup parmi d'autres, il voulait être le bon pour lui.

« Voilà, votre seigneurie. » « Quand même ! » Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement du Kiryuu, ami d'Akatsuki. Cependant, malgré leur excitation, plus qu'évidente, ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du salon… face à une scène… plus que, comment dire ? Chaude ! En effet, Ichijo avait, par jeu, proposé à son Shiki d'essayer de le faire chez Zéro, pour plus d'excitation.

Et bien là tout le monde était servi ! Kain et Aidô étaient maintenant surpris et un peu plus excité. Qui ne le serait pas en voyant Takuma sucer Shiki qui gémissait avec une indécence choquante. De leur côté, le fait de s'être fait surprendre avait encore augmenté la chaleur déjà vivifiante entre les deux garçons occupés sur le canapé à poursuivre leurs ébats.

Sans s'attarder plus sur la scène, Kain, après avoir verrouillé la porte, entraîna son cher cousin vers la chambre. Et sans préliminaire se sautèrent dessus, s'étalant sur le lit et s'embrassant comme des affamés. L'attente n'avait que trop duré, ce soir ils déchargeraient l'amour qu'ils avaient contenus jusque là.

Cependant, un petit détail parvint au cerveau échauffé du blond. « Minute, Kain ! Ca ne va pas ! Je suis un dominant, je te signale. Comment ça se fait que je sois en-dessous ? » « Parce que tu es plus petit que moi, que je suis plus dominateur que toi et que je me fous de ce que tu me dis là. Je veux te prendre un point c'est tout, et attention ! T'as intérêt à enregistrer que je t'ai alpagué pour la vie, cousin. T'es interdit d'aller séduire le voisin, ou qui que ce soit d'autre, pigé ? »

Le pauvre uke déglutit, finalement d'eux deux, c'était sans aucun doute le roux le plus pervers. Il ne put même pas protester à cette jalousie déplacée que sa bouche fut prisonnière d'une langue insistante. Il laissa l'autre entrer pour au moins avoir un semblant de pouvoir avec ses baisers, qu'il savait déroutant.

Manque de pot, Kain n'était pas tout le monde, certes c'était le meilleur baiser de toute sa vie, mais il marqua tout de suite des points en enroulant sensuellement sa langue avec sa sœur, faisant gémir le divin vip de la boîte de nuit. _'Ouh ! Le bougre ! C'est qu'il embrasse divinement en plus, ce cochon.'_ pensa le blondinet.

Ce dernier se vit soulever un instant dans les bras puissants de son roux et entendit un drap se froissé. Ca y est ! Il allait y passer, et bizarrement il était plus excité que dans toutes les situations qu'il avait pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant.

Akatsuki le déposa doucement sur la couche et ne cessa pas son activité principale, à savoir dévorer la bouche, déjà gonflée, de son fantasme. Une fois allongé l'un sur l'autre, ils sentirent une décharge de plaisir se répandre en eux. Incroyable, un petit effleurement de leurs sexes et les voilà avec une érection monumentale !

« Dépêches, je ne peux plus attendre, Kain. » Ils étaient empressés, impatients, leurs corps leur faisant comprendre, qu'ils avaient déjà trop attendus ! Sans plus tarder, le plus jeune enleva leurs vêtements aussi vite que l'éclair et se pencha plus sur le corps parfait de son vis-à-vis.

Aussitôt, il happa un téton qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un moment. Il l'aspira sensuellement puis le lécha, et le mordilla, le rendant plus dur et rigide qu'auparavant. Délicieuse torture, c'était bon et en même temps une légère douleur à cause de ce travail acharné.

« Mmm ! » Le dominant pris son pied en écoutant les gémissements de plaisir de son désormais amant. Pour en entendre plus, il était prêt à tout, surtout à tracer un sillon de feu sur le corps de sa victime, jusqu'à atteindre son délicat nombril qu'il malmena un peu. La chair y était sensible, il le savait depuis longtemps et s'essaya à triturer un peu la peau. Bientôt, une petite rougeur apparut sous ses yeux, l'encourageant un peu plus à marquer son territoire.

Après quelques autres morsures, toutes plus prononcées les unes que les autres, Aidô laissa sa main décoiffé les cheveux roux, lui faisant passer un message. Invitation que comprit aisément le bourreau. Il descendit un peu plus, effleurant l'aine de son aîné, mais ne s'y attardant pas.

« Non. » Et bien si, ce vicieux qui n'allait, il l'espérait, pas tarder à le déflorer, s'amusait à le taquiner. Ne caressant que ses jambes et léchant tous les endroits qu'il pouvait, du genou aux pieds, Kain l'excita plus que nécessaire avec maestria.

Ce fut au moment où le blond ne s'y attendait plus qu'une bouche vint enfin jouer près de son sexe. « Bordel, tu vas te grouiller Kain, j'attends ça depuis trop longtemps, alors prends-moi tout de suite. » « Hé, hé ! A tes ordres, mon petit Ai-chan. »

Au surnom le garçon rougit, ou bien était-ce parce qu'enfin, il le sentait sur le bout de sa hampe dressée. « Ah ! Oui, Kain. » L'adolescent eut un sourire amusé aux réactions de son petit copain. Il attrapa d'une main tendre le pénis de son partenaire et en prit le bout dans sa bouche, plus profondément qu'avant. Il suça et aspira avec sensualité cette délicieuse petite chose. C'était vraiment meilleur que dans ces rêves, la réalité était bien cent fois meilleure que son plus cher fantasme.

Il prit son temps pour savourer pleinement le goût unique et les gémissements de son cher coussin, gémissant et alangui à cause de ce traitement sulfureux. « T'arrêtes pas, je t'en supplie… » Aîdo était vraiment trop sexy, et sa voix chaude avait un effet plus que retentissant sur son excitation.

Le rouquin reprit alors son travail, pratiquant un lent et lancinant va-et-vient sur la virilité exquise qu'il avait entre ses lèvres. Enfin, un soubresaut incontrôlé lui fit comprendre que son amoureux n'allait pas tarder à venir. Il s'arrêta net mais ne laissa pas son ami protesté, que deux de ses doigts caressèrent le pré-liquide qui suintait du petit trou de sa hampe.

Rapidement, deux doigts se présentèrent à l'intimité d'Aidô et furent doucement insérer. Gémissements et douleurs mais très vite, son point G fut touché et le fit uniquement exprimer son pur plaisir. Dès lors, Akatsuki s'ingénia à toucher sans cesse ce point bien stimulant. Il avait bloqué une des jambes de son partenaire pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir des mouvements impulsifs que le blond n'aurait pas eu conscience de faire.

Kain voyait également, le sexe de son amant vibrer et bouger au même rythme que les hanches du corps en dessous de lui. Hypnotisé par cet organe tentateur et au bord de l'explosion, il se pencha une nouvelle fois et l'happa dans sa bouche pour le suçoter avidement.

« Ha, non. Si tu fais ça, je vais… je vais… » gémit l'autre enfoncé dans son trop plein d'excitation. Il aimait vraiment ça, il comprenait mieux la réaction de ses ex partenaires quand il jouait avec leurs sexes. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais cherché à leur demander de lui faire ce plaisir, ne cherchant qu'à dominer et contenir l'amour qu'il avait pour son adorable cousin.

Il n'était plus adorable d'ailleurs son roux préféré, il était une bête de sexe, un véritable débauché qui lui faisait perdre la tête. S'il avait su, il lui aurait sauté dessus dès le début. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, mais il sentit très vite qu'il n'était aucunement venu dans la bouche de son amant. Il l'avait encore lâché ce maudit tourmenteur.

Kain y prenait un malin plaisir, ils étaient tous les deux au bord de la jouissance mais il était hors de question qu'ils viennent maintenant. Il voulait qu'ils se déchargent ensemble lorsqu'au bout de vas-et-viens de folie, ils atteindraient le septième ciel. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il entra enfin dans l'antre de son compagnon, après s'être assuré de l'avoir assez préparé.

La douleur traversa quelques minutes le visage d'ange du blond mais à force de paroles douces et aimantes et un petit massage des fesses, le trou se dilata suffisamment pour que le sexe du garçon entre jusqu'à la garde. Aidô lui fit signe quelques minutes après s'être habitué qu'il pouvait continuer et il bougea enfin dans l'étroitesse.

D'abord, ils avaient commencé une danse lente pour bien s'habituer et facilité le passage, puis tout s'accéléra. Si leurs corps s'imbriquaient sensuellement leur rythme augmenta bien vite, Kain touchant presque à chaque fois la prostate de son chéri et lui faisait voir les étoiles. Lui-même n'allait pas tarder à arriver tant les parois se resserraient sur son pénis. Enfin, à un énième coup de bassin ravageur, les deux garçons se déversèrent dans un cri, hurlant leur prénom respectif et tombant lourdement sur le lit.

« Wouah ! Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça plutôt ? C'était vraiment trop bon. » « Tout à fait d'accord, on inverse ? » Les yeux bleus se rouvrirent sur le coup de la surprise. « Quoi ! Maintenant ? Tu veux bien qu'on recommence ? » « Ai-chan, je t'ai dit que je te tenais, je ne te lâche plus et puis, c'est à ton tour de me prendre. Tu ne trouves pas que les deux positions ont certains avantages ? Moi j'adore les deux en tout cas, alors prends-moi. »

« Viens pas te plaindre après si tu sais plus marcher, mon petit Kain ! Je vais me venger de ta perverse attitude et de ta torture. Interdiction de jouir avant moi, c'est compris ? » s'écria joyeusement le blond. Là-dessus, le plus âgé surplomba son copain avec un sourire carnassier et son enfer commença.

Loin de là, dans un autre appartement, une activité semblable avait lieu, entre un argenté et un brun. Ils avaient passé la porte, la refermant prestement et se dirigèrent tout de suite dans la chambre, ne s'attardant aucunement sur la déco. Kaname poussa rapidement sa tentation sur son lit défait, et lui arracha pour ainsi dire les chaînes qui retenaient son haut.

« Ah ! Kaname-san, modérez-vous bon sang ! Ca fait mal !» « Ne te plains pas, je peux parfois être pire que ça, mais tu as vraiment une indécence insolente là-dedans. Assumes ta tenue, et laisses-moi te prendre sur le champ. » « Eh ho ! Minute, Kaname-san, je croyais que vous étiez gentil, et que vous m'aimiez, moi. Si c'est pour te comporter comme un sadique et me maltraiter, je pars direct. »

« Oh que non ! Tu restes ici, Zéro. » Là-dessus, le brun sortit du dessous de son lit deux foulards en soie noir. Il agrippa prestement les poignets de sa victime et les attacha aux montants de son lit. « Voilà comme ça tu ne peux plus t'échapper. Je vais profiter de toi toute la nuit, Zéro-chan. Mais ne t'inquiètes je suis fou amoureux de toi, donc je serais très gentil… si tu m'obéis docilement. »

Une sueur froide s'empara de l'argenté, il était tombé sur une perle empoissonnée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe toujours sur lui ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer que les lèvres du dominateur se posèrent férocement sur les siennes. Il pensait cependant qu'il valait mieux lui obéir pour l'instant, ne pas l'énerver, sinon il était mal.

Ainsi, le jeune garçon répondit docilement au baiser, laissant l'autre le dominé. « Mmm ! » Mais c'est qu'en plus il gémissait ! Ouh là ! Etait-il si pervers pour apprécier d'être attaché à un lit, surplombé par un pervers sado-maso. Kaname, lui, appréciait grandement la résolution de son partenaire, il avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir trouvé la seule personne qui pourrait l'aimer, s'il se laissait aller dans un baiser, alors qu'il était attaché et stressé, il pressentait qu'ils pourraient enfin avoir une bonne relation.

Pas qu'il était vraiment sadique ou maso, mais il aimait juste à marquer sa dominance au lit. On est un dominant, ou on ne l'est pas, disait-il. Eh bien, Zéro était son uke parfait. Il se calma enfin, mais il trouvait juste que la tenue que ce bel éphèbe portait lui donnait un air de débauché. Et il était plus qu'affriolant de se rappeler que ce gars s'était frotté sans équivoque contre lui, il y a peu.

Il mit fin au baiser, qui tira un second gémissement à sa victime, puis s'ingénia à parcourir son torse, et parfois son cou avec sa langue. Le sexe de Zéro réagit en conséquence, la langue était bien trop taquine, et sondait incroyablement son corps pour qu'il y reste indifférent longtemps.

Tout à son exploration, la bouche finit par toucher un bout de chair assez sensible. La langue s'enroula autour du téton, le grignotant un peu, mais le suçant surtout pour le voir devenir rouge et plus sensible. L'autre protubérance réagit en conséquence de ce que sa consœur vivait, c'était vraiment bon. Si bon qu'un petit gémissement d'excitation s'extirpa des lèvres du tourmenteur. Les voir si droits et durs lui faisait de l'effet, il ne savait pas pourquoi, sans doute parce que l'indécence de son captif avec cette position et cette allure lui donnait plus chaud qu'il ne le pensait.

Zéro, quand à lui, était quasi devenu extatique, ça n'aurait pas dû être permis d'être aussi doué, il était sur le point de perdre la tête. En conséquence, les bruits qui lui étaient arrachés à ce traitement dévastateur enflammèrent encore plus son partenaire.

Profitant de la faiblesse de son argenté, Kaname laissa ses mains vagabonder sur l'élastique du short, horriblement trop long, à son goût. Tout doucement, il inséra un doigt entre le tissu et la chair humide de sueur. Lentement, trop lentement, le short descendit, le frottement se révélant insupportable lorsque son sexe en fit les frais.

« En voilà, une bonne surprise ! Tu es tellement débauché, Zéro-kun. Même pas une culotte pour sortir, c'est d'un pervers ! » murmura vicieusement le brun. Dans son petit jeu de sadique, le plus âgé ne se priva pas de laisser le vêtement en plan. Du coup, le pénis de Zéro se retrouvait pratiquement bloqué par ce maudit habit, qui lui valait tant de torture.

« Non ! Arrêtes ça espèce de pervers ! » gémit le pauvre supplicié. « Non. C'est bien trop excitant comme ça. Et puis t'es si sexy dans cette position… que je vais te dévorer entièrement. » répliqua le garçon au-dessus de lui.

Sans plus tergiverser, le brun s'empressa de tourner son attention sur le point culminant de son partenaire. En bref, il lécha et suça avec lascivité le sexe, bien gros, de son Zéro-chan adoré. Pas de réponse cinglante de la part de la chose sexy, mais de purs gémissements à la consonance érotique, pour l'autre.

De son côté Kaname savourait la hampe, déjà humide, dans sa bouche et prenait un malin plaisir à insister sur le bout. Conséquence, des cris de plaisirs doublés et une érection se faisant de plus en plus pressante pour lui aussi. Lorsqu'il sentit la virilité vibré de plus en plus, il se retira. Il laissa sa main caressé la sueur qui perlait sur le bas-ventre de son amant et vint doucement taquiner l'entrée de son bel éphèbe.

Sans empressement, il fit pénétrer un doigt dans le trou, et y inséra également sa langue pour bien humidifier l'anus. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'entrée dilatée, Zéro lui quémandait presque sa délivrance du regard. Comme de bien entendu, Kuran comprit le message et après s'être assuré d'avoir suffisamment détendu l'antre de son joli compagnon, le pénétra.

De petits vas-et-viens débutèrent, cherchant à habituer le passage pour entrer complètement. Enfin, Zéro donna son feu vert et les coups de butoirs se firent plus prononcés mais aussi plus précis. Sa prostate en gémissait de plaisir tant elle était touchée par la dextérité de Kaname. 

Au bout d'un long moment, le rythme s'accéléra et après un énième va-et-vient, les deux garçons se déversèrent avec un soupir de bonheur. « Eh ben, c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de plaisir à faire l'amour. Merci Zéro-chan. Oh, et désolé si je t'ai effrayé. C'est juste que je trouve parfois excitant d'attacher mes amants ou de faire des petits jeux pervers. La prochaine fois, on jouera au docteur, tu veux bien ? »

« Je suis vraiment tombé sur un putain de pervers, mais vu que c'était si stupéfiant, pourquoi pas. » Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes avant de s'endormir épuisés par cette folle soirée.

Le lendemain, Zéro quitta son bel amour pour retourner à son appartement, pas qu'il en avait réellement besoin mais Kaname était doué pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il en était déjà à lui proposé d'emménager avec lui. Et s'il restait plus longtemps en sa présence, il savait qu'il craquerait et que toute l'histoire finirait à l'horizontal dans un lit et lui incapable de résister à quoi que ce soit.

L'argenté entra donc dans son appart, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir ! « Bordel ! Mais vous n'avez aucun respect pour ma vie privée ! Bande de sales incrusteurs pervers ! » Ses hurlements eurent au moins le mérite de réveiller Takuma et Shiki. « Ouais ben désolé mais il y avait de la lumière et un canapé qui nous faisait de l'œil alors on est entrés. Et on en a bien profité, je peux te l'assurer ! » déclara joyeusement un blond avec un énorme sourire.

« Rien à foutre dehors ! » Le petit couple se rhabilla vite fait et se barra ne voulant pas que leur ami fasse une crise cardiaque ! « Oups, on a oublié de lui dire qu'ils y en avaient qui s'était pas gênés pour faire pire. » se souvint le brun. « Pas grave, il va le voir tout seul, on va à la maison ? » L'autre acquiesça et ils oublièrent tout le reste, à savoir leurs amis, pour se concentrer sur leur bonheur.

« C'est quoi ces hurlements de banshee ? » Le commentaire venait de sa chambre. _'NON ! Ils n'ont quand même pas osé ?'_ pensa hystériquement le pauvre Kiryuu. Eh bien si, il réitéra ses cris, emmerdant royalement ses voisins au passage, pour sermonner encore plus vivement ces putains de per**** qui avaient investi son lit ! « Ne revenez plus jamais chez moi ! Jamais ! » hurla Zéro en foutant Kain et Aidô hors de chez lui.

« Rooh ! Ce qu'il est susceptible, il a bien passé la nuit chez Kaname, je parie. Alors qu'il ne vienne pas se plaindre qu'on ait gardé sa maison. Ah ! Je te jure les Kiryuu, quelle famille ! » souffla Aidô en baillant. « Bah ! On s'en fiche de lui, il va se calmer rapidement, je peux te l'assurer. Surtout si tu sonnes à son petit-ami pour qu'il vienne dresser son chaton. » « J'ai tout entendu virer avant que je vous poursuive avec mon couteau pour vous les couper. »

« Grouilles, Aidô appelle le ! On a un tigre de mauvaise humeur qui a besoin de se défouler, et je ne tiens pas à ce que ce soit avec nous ! » hurla le roux en se sauvant, et en entraînant son blond dans son sillage.

Voilà, reviews ? ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, première fois que je fais deux lemons complets Et ça fait 15 pages en prime !


End file.
